Darkness and Light
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Cream is an older girl, now. Shadow doesn't age. They meet after a long time in the Hero garden, both of their chao needing to mate.


Title: Darkness and Light  
Anime: Sonic X  
For Creamtherabbit00001's 2nd deviantART birthday

Ever since she could remember, he was mysterious. He wasn't one to talk. He never told people his secrets, and yet, he was a loyal hedgehog.

He never aged, but she did. She was now a sixteen-year-old, busty, blonde rabbit with a short, bright orange dress that clung to her body. She wore these clothes without her mother's knowledge. After all, was it really that important that Vanilla knew?

Cheese, her Chao, is now a Hero Chao. Today was the day that he needed to breed, and he had been fidgeting for quite some time, not sure how to explain in his incomprehensible Chao-speak that he wanted to mate for the first time. So now, Cream was taking Cheese to the Hero garden, where a bunch of other Chao with the same problem would be building there nests, laying in wait.

They arrived a little bit early, and were greeted by one of many Omochao that watched over the garden, making sure that the child-like creatures weren't getting out of hand. Cheese struggled to get out of Cream's arms until the teenager let go, and then he skipped off somewhere to build his nest. The blonde started walking around to pass the time.

She saw a silhouette in the distance that looked recognizable, but she was unsure if she was right. She walked towards it. It hadn't seen her, but it walked out of sight. She decided that she didn't care too much, and stared off in the distance. She had reached the edge. Chao weren't able to go off the edge of the garden because they were too light. It was a magic that the gardens held to keep the little ones from falling to their deaths. But Cream shuddered at the thought of her falling over the edge. Even though her ears are like wings to fly with, it would still shock her to know end, and probably draw forth a fear of heights from within her, which she didn't want to have.

Far out was something that looked small, and held a flame. She was willing to bet that it was a mile away, which is why it looked small. It was most likely large. She had seen older Chao that could fly, fly out to it, and stay for hours playing music. It was too early for them to head out, though, but she decided that she would stay until then because the sight was magical. It was mysterious. It was like him. It was something to be curious about.

"Chao-ao!" a Chao whined. It was running away from Cheese, who apparently had an infatuation with this girl. Then, she realized something. Cheese was chasing a Dark Chao.

'Why is a Dark Chao _here_?' she wondered. She picked it up as it leapt into her arms. Cheese danced around her. It seemed like her had forgotten how to fly, and was just too excited about this new Chao he'd met.

"Stop trying, Cheese. She's not interested." Cream rolled her eyes.

"Yami Rose!" Cream heard a deep, male voice call out. The voice was unmistakable. He came into sight, and her assumptions became a reality. It really was him. He looked at Cream, and then at the Dark Chao that was snuggled against Cream's C-cup breasts. He walked over to them, and Cheese stopped dancing around Cream, because he bumped into Shadow's leg. "I shouldn't be surprised to see you here, seeing as you have a Chao of your own. That one's mine, just incase you haven't figured that out, yet." Wordlessly, the bunny handed the hedgehog the purple and black Chao, and then Cheese started throwing a fit.

"I'm sorry, but is there any way to get Cheese to stop liking her? He really took a liking to her, and so she ran over to me and I picked her up."

Shadow sighed, and didn't answer her question.

"Yami wouldn't mate with anyone in the Dark Garden, so I brought her up top. I decided that I would try and breed her with Hikari Rose, but Hikari didn't want her. Instead, he went chasing after some other light blue Hero Chao. Then, after I lost sight of Hikari and his girlfriend, Yami had gone missing. I assume your Chao chased her off."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let that happen. I just thought that I'd let Cheese find somebody while I walked around. I thought I saw you earlier, so I came over here." Cream confessed.

"Well, it's not entirely your fault. It's mostly his." The ebony Mobian said, pointing his toe at Cheese. "He sure has grown up."

Not knowing what else to say, the blonde girl apologized again. He sighed. The tension and awkwardness in the air was palpable.

After a few minutes of standing around without talking, the Omochao that Cream had seen at the front of the garden earlier broke the silence, startling the two.

"I overheard you two referring to your Chao as "he" and "she". Chao do not have gender, therefore, you may be scarring them for life calling them that."

Shadow and Cream just stared at the metallic Chao for a few silent seconds, and then, as though they were on the same wavelength, they both kicked it over the edge, and watched it scream as it fell, smoking from the previous blow.

"I've dealt with the Omochao before. They're programmed to be annoying." Cream said.

"Good. I'm glad you're not going to lecture me on my ethics, then." Shadow said.

"I'm not a little girl, you know."

"I know." The two watched as Cheese ran off, chasing some other Chao that looked even more appealing than Yami Rose. The Dark Chao glowered at the back of the Hero Chao's head, suddenly feeling jealous. She struggled to get out of the crimson-streaked hedgehog's arms, and then chased after Cheese, choosing him in the end. "Funny how that worked out. I didn't expect her to get jealous."

Cream blushed a little bit. She wondered if it was a sign. Then, she decided to voice her opinion on the matter.

"I think it's a sign—a sign that Darkness and Light belong together, or not at all." She said. He was about to answer her, when she saw that the Chao were starting to fly from the highest point in the garden to the fire-holding pillar a mile away in pairs. At the front, leading the group of Chao, was Cheese and Yami Rose. It was a beautiful sight.

"No wonder I've never seen Chao mate here. That's where they go. For privacy." Shadow said.

"I never knew this until now. It's amazing." Cream said.

The sky was pink and orange as the sun slowly set. The young Chao that couldn't go to the pillar did like they usually did, playing in the garden, and swimming and flying low near the ground. The hedgehog and the rabbit watched and listened as music played from the pillar, and their hands met. They didn't let go.


End file.
